Blaze's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Blaze gets bored while hanging around in Seaside Hill, so she decides to try out one of the party tricks she was told about. Little does she know that it goes from a mere party trick... to something else. The real mystery to this is why I didn't write this years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Blaze's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I sincerely have no idea why it took so long to finally do this. But here it is, enjoy it.

* * *

Blaze The Cat was in Seaside Hill. Everything seems to always happen in Seaside Hill, it's kind of strange when you think about it. Anyway, Blaze was hanging around in Seaside Hill, pretty bored as she was waiting for Silver to end his shift at Pizza Hut. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Oh, how bored am I..." Blaze commented as she blinked, thinking to herself aloud, "Maybe I should attempt those party tricks Shadow mentioned about..."

She stretched, sticking out her right arm as she opened her right hand, revealing a bright, yellow and red flame, putting it right under her tail. Without holding back, Blaze The Cat farted as much as she could, the flame intensifying as it burned several tropical palm trees behind her. Blaze gasped as she placed both of her hands on her face, shocked at how powerful her flaming fart was.

"Oh my... did I do this?" Blaze admitted as she blinked, glancing at her butt as she murmured. "Hmm... maybe I should do it somewhere without harming the environment..."

She went by the beach, aiming her butt at the water as she summoned fire in her right hand again and placed it right under her tail, in front of her butt. Blaze farted again, the flames extended far beyond the beach. Blaze opened her eyes, gasping as she noticed how far her fart was going. She stopped, blowing the fire in her right palm away as she placed her right hand on her butt, letting out a cute little poot. "Gosh, no wonder everyone jokes about Amy being gassy. I got the flatulent flair too."

Blaze shrugged as she folded her arms, tilting her head to the right as she began heading northward. "Oh well. At least no one was there to see me..." She stopped as she noticed that E-123 Omega was at the western end of the orange checkerboard mountain, having watched Blaze's gassy show. Blaze gulped, feeling completely embarrassed as she lowered her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaze, did you just expel gas with the powerful forces of your flames?" E-123 Omega asked, his robotic voice sticking out in the tropical environment.

Blaze blushed in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Yeah... I didn't really mean to just let loose like that..." She glanced back up at Omega. "I was testing out to see if I could fart fire, and so far, it's working."

Omega folded his robotic arms together. "So, what urged you to do this? Curiosity?"

Blaze glanced down at the grass as she mumbled. "I guess you could word it like that." She sighed as she shook her head, opening her eyes as she looked at Omega. "I apologize for doing it in front of you."

Omega simply stood there. "Could... you show me? Just to be sure I wasn't seeing things?" He asked, feeling nervous.

Blaze blinked twice in astonishment. "Wait, really?" She received a nod from Omega. She shrugged as she sighed. "Well, okay, if you wish..." Blaze summoned a purple flame in her right hand, putting it behind her butt as she farted loudly, a stream of purple flames popping up right behind her, going all the way down the grassy path.

Omega watched on as Blaze farted, having not seen anything like this before in his entire mechanical life.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze The Cat and E-123 Omega were still in Seaside Hill, with Blaze The Cat farting her heart out as she wondered why she kept doing it, with the odd duo heading towards the Lost Palace racecourse.

"I just don't know what propelled my stomach to make so much of these foul, loud fumes." Blaze commented as she pooted again, feeling her tail being lifted up by her flatulence. "I suspect that something odd must be causing this."

Omega slowly moved his right robotic arm up. "Perhaps you have a bug in your system that needs to be rewired." He stated in a monotone, robotic voice.

Blaze rubbed her right arm with her left hand as she glanced down. "Omega, I'm not a robot, remember? I'm fully flesh and organic."

Omega nodded his head slowly. "Of course you are. My mistake." He corrected himself.

Blaze sighed as she turned to Omega, smiling a bit. "Oh, it's okay. At least it's nice to have someone with me." She pooted again, shuddering at hearing her butt producing such gross, deep pitch sounds. "But it's mighty embarrassing that I'm able to break such wind... oh gosh..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I make a suggestion?" E-123 Omega asked as he and Blaze The Cat were still in Seaside Hill, being nearby the Whale Lagoon racecourse. "Why don't we try going to a new location?"

Blaze rubbed her right arm as she looked down, not really feeling good about the situation. "I don't know... what if my fire fueled flatulence makes everything burn to the ground by accident?"

"Oh, don't worry." Omega stated as he wrapped his mechanical right arm around Blaze. "I appreciate any sight of destruction. Flames are my fetish."

Blaze farted loudly again, blushing as she held her hands together as she nervously glanced up at Omega. "T-thanks, Omega... I feel a bit better... I think..." She mumbled as she shook her head, letting out another deep pitched poot as the grass behind it caught on fire.


End file.
